The Great Detective's Misunderstanding
by Zuzubear
Summary: Batman is known as the greatest detective in Gotham, but sometimes his imagination runs away with him. Well, this is one of those rare cases. Robin/KidFlash in the end. Warning: Boy Kissing. No like no read :


"Robin!" Kid Flash busted into the room where all his team members were sitting around. "I'm bored." He sat on the couch and swung his legs over the side so he could rest his head in the boy's lap.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He said not even glancing down from the TV.

"Entertain me." Wally grinned, wrapping his arms around the Boy Wonder's waist and snuggling into his torso. He had hoped this would get some sort of reaction from the boy that his adorable puppy act was working.

"Why don't we go spar." He stood up effectively pushing the boy off of him.

"Sounds fun." Superboy stood up as well leaving in the direction of his room to change out of his jacket and jeans and probably into something more comfortable.

"Fine, I'll go put on my work out clothes. Maybe I could help you with your costume change." Wally suggested while moving his hands out to grab the boys hips.

"Are you guys coming?" Robin asked Meagan and Kaldur. Kid Flash deflated and his hands dropped to his side at the completeness of Robin ignoring his innuendos. Not even an adorable blush to fuel his imagination.

"No thank you. If you don't mind I would like to steal Kaldur away from you boys for a while so he could fill me in on proper earth etiquette." Meagan excused herself, leaving the remaining occupants of the room to look at the dark-skinned male.

"It would be an honor to teach you. I guess I won't be joining you today." he smiled at Robin.

"No problem. Come on KF." The raven haired boy began walking down the hallway.

"So how about you show me some of those super awesome acrobatic flexibility exercises." Wally's grin could be heard in his voice.

"Nice try pervert." The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes.

"Finally, you responded!" The red-head exclaimed.

Batman scowled as he prowled down the halls of Mount Justice. If Richard had just listened to him and not started his rebel stage early he wouldn't have to waste his time here. But no! That little brat had to be 'mature' and acting older than he is. For crying out loud, the kid was thirteen, and the youngest. To be honest it was probably his fault that he had grown up prematurely. Then again it wasn't his fault Alfred hadn't been quick enough to close the door to the Batcave before the little acrobat could sneak into the forbidden door. Not to mention the kid had hacked the Batcave's system in a matter of minutes at the age of 10.

Still, these perverted teenagers didn't want Dick for his intellect! They probably had other plans to un-purify his son. Kid Flash tended to be 'touchy-feely' like his mentor and it often happened to get the Flashes on the wrong side of the Dark Knight's list. He stalked towards his destination quicker than before.

He found the place where Meagan and Kaldur said they would be. He just wanted to check up on the boy. They were supposedly training and spar but Batman just wanted to double check, maybe instruct them a bit too. He was about to open the door when he heard a very peculiar conversation.

"Alright, ready Boy Wonder?" A voice that was distinctly Kid Flash's called out. "I have to warn you though it might hurt!" A haunting laugh that was Robin's unique signature echoed out into the hall.

"Wait. Not yet.' Superboy interrupted. "Robin needs to take those off."

"No I don't we can do this while I wear them." His adopted son's voice could be heard.

"Come on Rob everyone else took theirs off. It's not like we'll think anything different about you. Although you know what they say about boys with small…"

"Sh-shut up!" Robin interrupted Kid Flash, and Batman's blood boiled at what could have been at the end of the speedsters sentence.

See, Batman was the greatest detective of Gotham. He could look at a crime scene and just know who it was, when it happened where the perpetrator probably was. Not even probably, the bad guys where always where the Dark Knight thought them to be. With all that being said, no one, not even his protégé could have even guess on why the Batman jumped to his conclusion. Instead of being worried about Wally and Conner trying to see the boy behind the mask, Batman assumed they were trying to steal his son's innocence.

"I'll hold him down you take care of the rest." Superboy's voice broke Batman of his thoughts.

"You got it!" Kid could be heard from the hallway.

"Guys, you don't want me to attack you right? Come one this isn't funny." Robin's voice held the slightest hint of nervousness.

"Don't worry, we'll get around to playing once you take them off." Kid Flash's voice cooed, sounding closer than it had before.

"Guys! Stop." There were sounds of struggle and few grunts and yelps, on Robin's behalf, before the Boy Wonder spoke up again. "Stop let go of me! It's no big deal. We can do this with them on! Please stop!"

"Sorry no can do Rob." Batman could see the smirk on Kid Flash's face in his mind.

"Stop, Ah, wait. S-st-stop! No don't… Ah." Robin continued making noises that made the bat's glare worsen ten-fold. Suddenly, the youngest boy in the room began laughing.

"Oh-ho is someone ticklish?" Superboy spoke up.

"NO!" Robin shouted before laughing uncontrollably.

Batman could stand this no longer. Without a doubt in his mind he knew that clone and idiot were coercing his precious Richard Grayson into sex. At the moment he could only see red. In a blink of and eye Batman had kicked down the door and charged in. "Get your hands off my son you child-raping imbeciles!" He accused.

The whole room had gone quiet and when Batman finally noticed the silence he blinked a few times. When he saw the real scene he had to blink again.

On the floor was his charge. His thin arms was held to the floor by Superboy's hands. Kid Flash sat on top of the boy's legs, back facing the other two. A much different position than he thought the red-head would be in to be honest. The Boy Wonder's feet were held down by Wally's hands. It was then that he noticed the boy's shoes and socks were thrown haphazardly on the floor, revealing his feet, the most ticklish part of the boy's body. Only the slightest amount of relief was given when he noticed they were all wearing basketball shorts and wife-beaters.

Then he noticed the room's occupants expressions. Kid Flash looked like he was about to die from laughter, which probably wasn't helping him get on the Dark Knight's good side. Superboy's face was pure puzzlement, probably wondering how the hell batman reached the conclusion they were raping his ward. Robin could only blanch at his mentor, his face becoming scarlet at the thought.

Robin sat up when he noticed Superboy had loosened his grip. Wally rolled off of the boy and onto his side in his fit of laughter. "Why would you jump to that conclusion?"

"I…had heard…" Batman began.

"What happened?" Aqualad came rushing into the room with Meagan right behind him. "I heard shouting and I thought someone had gotten seriously hurt." He continued and the Martian nodded in agreement.

"No one's hurt…" Robin's answer trailed off hoping Batman would tell them where he had gotten his conclusion. Sadly that wasn't the case.

"Just a minor misunderstanding." The frigid man answered before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Oh Superboy, you have to see what I learned how to cook!" Meagan shouted enthusiastically while grabbing said teen's arm and dragging him away. Aqualad smiled and followed them out.

Wally wiped at his eyes and sat up, finally getting over his laughing fit. He eyed Robin before pouncing on him

"Heh, I haven't raped you yet." Wally said looking down at the younger. "I promised myself I'll wait till your at least sixteen."

"What? When?" Robin asked out loud, surprised by the sudden morals his secret boyfriend had made.

"Last week when you ditched out after our make-out session began to get a little to heated for you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't chicken out!" Dick protested. "I was worried someone was going to walk in on us, since it was almost dinner time."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't matter now." He grinned leaning down to kiss the dark-haired boy, instantly getting a response.

"Well, they now think we're training so we got some time now." Richard smirked and wound his arms around the speedster.

"I never thought I could love time this much." Wally murmured against Dick's lips. They chuckled before kissing each other more deeply.


End file.
